Brakable drive mechanisms for machines having a high inertia moment are known, which are stopped with the aid of an eddy-current brake. These units are expensive and the braking function requires a relatively long period of time.
The basis of the invention is a less expensive drive mechanism, which can be broken quicker.
Further advantages and characteristics of the invention can be taken from the following description.